


Mistletoe

by Kaasbroodje



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Pokemon, PostwickShipping, Swsh, hop x gloria, hpyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaasbroodje/pseuds/Kaasbroodje
Summary: Hop picks up Gloria in Circhester after a battle with its gymleader; Melony. The weather circumstances are too dangerous to head back home to– so they're forced to spend some time alone together in this romantic, snowy town.\\ Fluff \\
Relationships: Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 7





	Mistletoe

###  Mistletoe 

"Hoppy-kins!" Gloria shouted as she glomped herself into her boyfriends arms.

The tall boy caught her, swinging her around in the air two times to maintain balance so the two of them wouldn't trip over and fall.

"Please don't try to mimic master Mustard." He chuckled softly as he flicked her forehead with one of his fingers.

"Ow, sorry sorry!" Gloria apologized with a happy smile.

Her cheeks and tip of her nose were rosey red due to the cold. She was wearing her champions outfit with covered up with her thick orange expedition jacket that one of the former champions; the steel Peony made himself. They were both sixteen now. It has been two years since their journey through the Galar region officially ended. After some struggles Hop settled down as a trainee professor at Sonia's lab. Gloria defeated Hop's brother, Leon, and became the strongest and most legendary champion Galar has ever seen along with her two legendary Pokémon; Zamazenta and Eternatus. After last summer's Galarian Star Tournament Hop and Gloria started going out together. They teamed up together and won, as usual. Due to Hop's excitement of winning he kissed Gloria on the lips, right in front of the crowd and cameras in the Wyndon Stadium! They've always liked each other since they first met, but their friendship was a pleasant one. The events of the darkest day made them realize their feelings for each other even more then ever before.

Hop let out a silent chuckle. He could see the damp of his breath rising into the air due to the cold. The young boy placed his hand at the back of his girlfriends head and pulled her in close. His lips softly touched her forehead, embracing her in a warm and comforting kiss. Gloria's face started to blush even more. Her eyes narrowed towards the ground shyly as she clinged herself against Hop's arm. He couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he saw her shy away against him. The strongest trainer of Galar, trainer of the monstrous Eternatus and one of the two legendary heroes, turned all shy and cute whenever her boyfriend tried to kiss her.

"Let's go to Bob's your uncle! I could eat a whole Taurus, that's how hungry I am!" Gloria proposed with sparkling eyes.

"Only one? Come on mate, I could eat like three of them!" Hop responded with a playful grin.

The couple headed towards the restaurant. They got seated immediately, given they were both celebrities after all. It was busier then usual, maybe because it was Christmas eve... The two of them received their food fairly early. It didn't take long before they both finished their food.

"Ahh... I'm stuffed..." Gloria sighed as she sunk down her chair a little.

Hop smirked at her. "That was nowhere near a whole Taurus mate! Hmm... Gotta say I still got room for some afters though..."

Gloria's eyes lit up. In a flash she sat up straight and slammed her hands on the table. "Can we?!"

"You know what? I'll treat you to a large icescone in Postwick once we get there!''

''Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go, let's go!''

Hop chuckled at his girlfriends reaction. He put down enough money on the table for the bill as he watched the young champion almost jump towards the exit in excitement. He put on his coat and headed outside too, but was shocked by how much the weather has changed. It was just snowing a little bit when he just arrived– but now it almost felt like a snowstorm! Gloria and Hop shared a glance with each other. 

''Come on– let's search for a cabbie!'' He suggested as he grabbed her hand to keep it warm. 

The two of them raced towards the nearest Corviknight-taxi they could find, but were greeted with disappointment when finally seeing one. 

''Eeeeh?'' The champion uttered in confusion. ''But just an hour ago the weather was just fine, just a teeny bit of snow falling out the sky!

Hop put his hands away in his pockets. He looked up at the sky. It was pretty unusual for weather like this to occur. He let out a sigh and faced Gloria. ''The most logical explanation for this is that there was a territorial Pokémon fight which got out of hand between two ice types.''

The taxi driver nodded his head. He looked at the young brunette too and sighed. ''It happens around here. Usually gym leader Melony tries to solve this for us, along with Gordie. But I don't think they're around now...''

Gloria look at the entrance of the city. She was in Circhester for a battle with the icy gym leader. She could vaguely remember that Melony talked about heading towards Wyndon for a small break during their battle. The young girl put her hands behind her back and gave the taxi driver a self-assured glance.

''I'll head out in that case– I'm the strongest trainer in this land after all!''

The working man lifted up his hands. ''Miss champion, please!'' He stammered out. ''The weather is too dangerous out of town.''

Hop nodded and softly grabbed one of his girlfriend's hand. ''It'll be fine, mate. We can just stay here for the night!''

Gloria looked at him for a few seconds. ''But- it's Christmas eve!''

''Hotel Ionia is open all year round. I'm sure they always have a spot for the two heroes! I could pick you up tomorrow morning once the hailstorm has settled down.''

Hop nodded with a smile. ''We'd appreciate that, thanks!''

After saying their goodbyes Hop squeezed Gloria's hand softly. She tilted her head softly. ''Wanna head towards the Bath while we're still here? We could relax a little if you want.''

She nodded her head with a smile. ''Let's go!''

They started to walk through the thick layer of snow together. Hop couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. He had a present laying at home for her, a small Wooloo plushie, since Wooloo was her favorite Pokémon. At least is was Christmas eve. Tomorrow their families would have a dinner together at his house, including professor Sonia and Magnolia! His present to her could wait one more night. Besides... Spending some more time together sounded nice after all. It didn't take long before they arrived at the Circhester Bath. There was literally no one around, how nice! They took of their shoes and searched for a nice spot to sit down, resting their feet in the steamy hot spring. They both let out a big relieved sigh.

''Ahh- this is so nice!'' The champion was smiling from ear to ear. 

''It really is, innit?'' Hop responded. 

Visiting the bath before going for a kip really was a good idea, Hop thought to himself. Outside it was snowing hard, an unbearable cold if they wouldn't have dressed for the weather. But inside, it was just amazing– divine, even. The hot temperature of the water was heating up both their bodies, it almost felt healing for the both of them. Hop opened up his mouth, wanting to make a joke, but was caught off guard when he felt a small drop of cool water splash down in his neck.  
He looked up, to see where the water droplet was coming from. He couldn't help but notice a green plant with red berries hanging down from the ceiling. How odd. He thought to himself. This was no place for plants to grow at all– unless... Could it be a mistletoe? The young trainer gulped and turned right to face Gloria. She was staring into the water happily, swinging her feet up and down at a very relaxed pace. Hop could feel his cheeks turn red. There's a legend that kissing underneath a mistletoe leads to a forever relationship. He thought back to the past few months that they've been together as lovers; but they only kissed each other on the cheek or forehead, excluding the first time he kissed her at the Galarian Star Tournament. Hop slapped his cheeks twice due to nervousness. The purple haired boy softly starts caressing Gloria's cheek, catching her attention. The brunette girl turned her head towards his while letting out a soft breath. Her almond colored eyes were shining, truly. Hop slowly traced his hand down to her chin, holding it carefully between three fingers. They were staring into each others eyes now– both feeling thrilled about what was going to happen. 

''Hop?'' Gloria whispered softly. 

He didn't respond. 

He moved in closer to her. He could feel the warmth coming from her lips now... The purple haired boy traced his hand back up towards her cheek. His other hand was resting atop of hers, their fingers intertwining as he leaned in forwards. 

Time almost seemed to stop for a moment once their lips met hers, but the fluttery feeling in both their stomachs intensified with each passing second. Hop's heart was beating harder in his chest. He could only focus on how soft her lips felt touching his, it was such an addicting sensation. Her sweet scent he could sense coming from her body reminded him of Leppa berries- one of his favorite kind. Gloria pulled away from his lips after a while, but still close enough to feel each other's breath tickling against their faces. She was surprised, but wanted more of this feeling. 

''I love you– Hop...'' She whispered before leaning in closer for another one. 

_''I love you too Gloria.''_


End file.
